officialwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Graystripe
'' "Fireheart picked up the kit with his teeth, and left Graystripe beside the cat he had loved more than his Clan, more than honor, more than life itself,"'' -Narrator about Graystripe with his kits after Silverstream's death Appearance Graystripe '''is a long-haired gray tom with a stripe of darker fur running down his back, and yellow eyes. Apprentices and Mentors '''Mentor: Lionheart Apprentices: Brackenfur, Stormfur (temporarily), Millie (unofficially) Family Father: Patchpelt Mother: Willowpelt Half-brothers: Longtail, Darkstripe, Rainwhisker, Sootfur Half-sister: Sorreltail Mates: Silverstream (formerly), Millie Sons: Stormfur, Bumblestripe Daughters: Feathertail, Blossomfall, Briarlight Grandson: Pine That Clings to Rock Granddaughter: Lark That Sings At Dawn Relationships Firestar Graystripe is Firestar's best friend. When it was Graypaw's first night out as an apprentice he encounters Rusty, a kittypet. The two talk and Graypaw's explaining about the Clans to him. Bluestar and Lionheart come out and see the apprentice. Graypaw introduces Bluestar, his leader, and Lionheart, his mentor. Rusty later comes into the Clan, and Graypaw greets him at his new name, Firepaw, saying nice fight between him and Longtail. Firepaw meets Ravenpaw, and he, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw become great friends. Ravenpaw is told to go to Barley, when Tigerclaw and Darkstripe made fake rumors. Graypaw and Firepaw fetch Yellowfang, and they drive out Brokenstar. Yellowfang didn't kill Spottedleaf, which Graypaw said. Whitestorm tells Bluestar that Graypaw and Firepaw fought like warriors, and she names them Graystripe and Fireheart. Graystripe and Fireheart go to their first Gathering as warriors. Bluestar assigns Fireheart and Graystripe their first warrior quest. The two find WindClan, and then a battle occurs when a RiverClan patrol led by Leopardfur comes. Graystripe accidentally kills Whiteclaw, when the tom falls down a gorge. Later on, the two get their first apprentices: Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. One day, Graystripe is seen hunting with the three. He falls into a river, and is drowning. A RiverClan she-cat comes and saves the drowning tom. Her name is Silverstream, and he is thankful. He usually makes excuses that he still has a chill and often sneaks out to see Silverstream. Fireheart one day finds out, and is angered. The two argue a lot after this. Bluestar is discussing about a RiverClan raid and Graystripe isn't happy about this. Fireheart asks permission if he may be on the raid, and Graystripe is angered by this. The river isn't safe to cross, so they return to camp, and Graystripe yowls at his friend, and swats him over the ear, saying he knew Fireheart didn't trust him. Bluestar stops the two best friends fighting, and they stop at her order. Later, another battle comes. Clawface attacks Fireheart, but Graystripe pulls him off and kills him. Fireheart wonders if his friend has forgiven him, but Graystripe did it, because he couldn't watch a Clanmate get killed, and Graystripe felt bad for killing a cat. Later, Fireheart thinks the two should go hunting together. Graystripe doesn't want to, but the two go anyway. Graystripe goes hunting with Fireheart, because it was at Bluestar's order. He catches more prey than Fireheart. Another battle comes, when RiverClan and ShadowClan battle WindClan. Silverstream attacks Fireheart, but Graystripe orders her not to. Fireheart pins her down, but he lets her go, because she's his friend's mate. Fireheart knows Graystripe is loyal, and the two became friends again, and Graystripe continues to meet Silverstream. It is later revealed that Silverstream is having Graystripe's kits. Fireheart is shocked at this, and doesn't think it should be allowed. When her kits come too early, Cinderpaw comes to try and save her, but his mate looses too much blood, and she dies. Graystripe is devastated, and keeps his kits. He remains in ThunderClan, even though no one trusts him. Fireheart doesn't care if no one trusts Graystripe just because he mated with a RiverClan she-cat, because Graystripe would always be his friend. Later, to avoid a battle, Graystripe agrees to give RiverClan his kits. Fireheart tries telling him not to, but he does. Right when he is going to give them his kits, he tells Fireheart that they're all he has left of Silverstream, so he goes to RiverClan, and lives there. Fireheart is upset about this, and waits a little while, and sadly goes back to ThunderClan as their deputy. A fire one day comes, and ThunderClan goes into RiverClan territory. Graystripe introduces his kits: Featherkit and Stormkit to Fireheart. A RiverClan battle patrol comes one day and Leopardstar is leading it. His leader attacks Fireheart, and Graystripe attacks her, saving his friend's life. Leopardstar exiles him, and he returns to ThunderClan. When Bluestar is dying, Graystripe is making sure Tigerstar doesn't come near Fireheart, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot. Fireheart tells Graystripe that they should return to their camp. In The Darkest Hour Fireheart is thinking of who should be his deputy, and he thinks Graystripe, but most of the cats in the Clan think he isn't loyal, so Fireheart passes his best friend up. Later in the battle of BloodClan, Darkstripe is almost about to kill Firestar, but Graystripe saves his life and kills Darkstripe. When Whitestorm dies, he tells Firestar to make Graystripe deputy. In the New Prophecy series, Graystripe is taken away by Twolegs, and Firestar refuses to make another deputy until there's proof that he's gone, and believes that Graystripe is going to return. He makes Brambleclaw deputy, because he knows it's time to make ThunderClan a new deputy. Graystripe returns with a new mate, Millie. Firestar is proud that his friend returned. When Firestar dies in The Last Hope Graystripe is very upset about this. Bluestar Bluestar and Graystripe are kind to each other. When he became mates with Silverstream, and the two had kits, she wasn't happy that he broke the Warrior Code, but allowed his kits to stay in the Clan, and that she would even fight for them. A reason she might have done this, must be because she broke the Warrior Code once, mated with Oakheart, a RiverClan cat, and the two had kits. He left to live with his kits in RiverClan, but when he wanted to return she allowed him, though she didn't really care. Sandstorm Sandstorm and Graystripe get along well. When he was mates with Silverstream, she didn't trust him, but later she is kinder to him. When she saw him at the RiverClan border, since he was a RiverClan cat, and greeted him kindly. When he returned, she was happy. Silverstream Silverstream was Graystripe's first love. She saved him when he was drowning, and when she was scolding at him for being in RiverClan's territory, he was messing with her, obviously flirting. The two later become mates, but Graystripe was mad that Fireheart didnt respect their love, although some people think that fireheart was only jealous because silverstream was taking away his friend. greystripe and silverstream later have kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. By giving birth to these kits, Silverstream dies by the loss of blood. Graystripe is distraught by his mate's death, and buries her by the river. He joins RiverClan, because his kits are the only thing left of Silverstream. He later returns to ThunderClan. Silverstream is again seen in StarClan in the book The Darkest Hour. She gives Firestar one of his nine lives and he tells her that Graystripe misses her. She tells Graystripe in The Last Hope that she'll be waiting for him. Mistystar Mistyfoot and Graystripe got along well, and she mentored his daughter, Feathertail. Stonefur Stonefur mentored his son, Stormfur. Stormfur Stormfur loved his father, and Graystripe loved his son. It seemed as if Stormfur took after Graystripe well. Feathertail He was distraught about her death, and at first blamed Brambleclaw, but when he calmed down he explained that she reminded him so much of Silverstream. Millie During the second series greystripe was taken away by twolegs and Millie, a kitty pet, left her soft life to help greystripe return to the clans. Greystripe and Millie soon became good friends and the sadness of losing silverstream began to heal as they played. Millie was Graystripe's second mate. She stayed in ThunderClan with him, and they had three kits: two daughters and a son: Blossomfall, Briarlight, and Bumblestripe. Lionheart Graystripe was close to his mentor, and was depressed about his death. Book Appearances Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight , Moonrise, Dawn, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Firestar's Quest, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, The Lost Warrior, Warrior's Refuge, Warrior's Return, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:Males Category:Main Characters